Fate rewritten
by Luperca
Summary: A rare few on the are born with what they call "the mark". What they didn't know is that mark would lead those few to their soul mates. Who just happened to be their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A piercing cry filled the air as two parents stared lovingly at their child. The man smiled at the baby in his arms as he ran his fingers through the peach fuzz on her head. The women watched with soft eyes as father and daughter interacted for the first time. "What should we name her she asked Jake as he looked town at their daughter thoughtfully. Later he said "How about Clarke.". Abby nodded "I like it." she said smiling softly.

Jake smiled as Clarke grabbed his finger in her tight grip "This ones going to be a fighter." Abby sighed softly "Jake what do we do if she gets the mark." she said referring to the mysterious mark that a rare few on the ark get on their eighteenth birthday. Jake looked at Abby "We love her jus the way she is." he said softly before looking down at the baby in his arms "And nothing will ever happen to you as long as I live.". The cherubic baby in his arms gave him a gummy smile.

 _Eighteen years later_

Clare sighed as she woke up in her tent on the ground. She stood up and stretched "Happy birthday to me she muttered to herself with a frown. She unzipped and headed toward the rations bin and took an handful of berries that Monty had deemed edible. What she didn't notice was the strange looks she was getting a she popped a few berries into her mouth.

She spotted a group f people standing around talking about something she couldn't hear. Walking over to the group she greeted them only to receive wide eyes and strange looks. "What, is there something on my face?." she asked as she scrubbed her face with her hand. "Go look at your face." Octavia sad as she blinked owlishly at Clarke. Clarke gave them all weird looks she went to look at herself in the reflection of the water. She gasped as she looked at the mark on her forehead as her fingers automatically went to touch it. With a gasp she took her fingers away when the mark tingled upon her touching it.

Finn interrupted the moment by saying "You have a mark? Does that mean its your birthday.?" Octavia gave an eye roll as she said "Well obviously dipshit." Clarke sighed as she looked back down at her reflection with a frown.

 _A few days later_

Clarke climbed up the small latter only to be stopped by a man whose name she couldn't remember. "Get the hell out of my way." demanded as she pushed her way past hi and over to the group surrounding the injured grounder. She watched his eyes widened as he got a look at her face. "What ate you doing here Clarke?." Bellamy asked the blonde in question. She sighed "Finn was poisoned and I think he knows the antidote." she said as she looked back to the man tied in front of her. Bellamy frowned "We will get the answer from him." He said raising his hand. Clarke grabbed his wrist before he could strike "I need to talk to him myself." she said softly as she lowered his arm. Bellamy went to grab her arm only to get a snarl from the grounder. Bellamy sighed "Fine princess, but I will be back in five minutes." he said as he walked toward the ladder, motioning the others to fallow him.

After they left Clarke walked over to the bag that was in the grounders possession when he was brought here. As she opened the bag the grounder watched her calmly. She pointed to the vile on the far left " Is this the antidote?." she asked, but received no reply. Clark sighed and pointed to the one next to it "How about this one?." she asked and received a slow shake of the head. Clarke smiled "Ok what about this one?." she asked pointing to the one in the middle. The grounder slowly nodded his head as he stared at the mark on Clarke's forehead. She swallowed and stood up "Thank you." she said sincerely. The grounder sighed and said in a deep and gravely voice "You are welcome skai heda." Clarkes eyes widened and as she was about to say something else she heard yelling from downstairs. With one last look to the man she climbed back down the ladder.

That night Octavia broke Lincoln out using the hallucinogenic nuts. As Lincoln ran through the forest only one thing was on his mind " _I must tell heda_."

 **What did you think? Pease review**

 **I decided to rewrite Fate in order to try and make it better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lexa stared at the man in front of her with a blank look. After her brain caught up with his hasty explanation she cleared her throat "You will start from the beginning." she commanded calmly. Lincoln sucked in a breath and prepared to tell his tale.

 _The next day at the bridge_

Clarke stared at the scene in front of her in awe, never in her life did she expect to see a real horse. Their beauty could not keep her attention long as she had finally realized just who was on those horses. Three grounders sat on the horses, but only the female in the middle dismounts as she walks forward.

Clarke wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. she gulped when the already intimidating grounders eyes narrowed as she took in her appearance. There was something in her eyes that Clarke couldn't place, maybe it was because it was drowned out by the hostility and the anger in her nearly black eyes.

They both reached the middle "You are Clarke?" Anya asked distain clear in her voice. Clarke licked her lips "Yes." she answered softly with a nod. Anya looked from her eyes to the mark on her forehead, suddenly making Clarke self conscious. Anya shook her head in frustration "Why would you be chosen." she muttered more to herself than to Clarke.

Clarke tilted her head in confusion "Chosen for what?". Anya looked at Clarke "You are heda's soul chosen." she said. "What is a soul chosen and what does it have to do with me?" Clarke asked, tilting her head to the side. Anya looked at her blankly before looking to the sky and muttering something in her language. She looked back to Clarke and said "You are heda's other half. You complete her, just as she completes you."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows "How would you know that?". Anya looked at Clarke with a smirk before flicking the mark on her forehead. Clarke stumbled back in shock and grabbed her forehead "That's how." Anya answered. Finn growled and charged forward only to stop when he heard "Finn no!" screamed behind him.

Raven ran out of the woods, gun strapped to her back. Everyone watched as Raven stopped in front of Finn and said something to low for the others to hear. After some arguing before Finns shoulders drooped and he stepped back. Anya's eyes narrowed as she watched the display in front of her "Who is that women?". Clarke looked at the women next to her "That's Raven."

Anya looked at the beautiful women at the end of the bridge, eyes wandering until they reached the mark just peeking over her shirt and touching her collar bone. The design, if Anya was correct, would stop just below her elbow. "I wish to speak with her." Clarke blinked "But, what about the." she got in before being interrupted "Yes I know, we can talk about that after I speak with the girl." Anya declared.

Clarke gave a sigh "Hey Raven, can you come over here for a second." Clarke asked with the wave of her hand. Raven furrowed her eyebrows and walked over cautiously. "What's up?" Raven asked never taking her eyes off of Anya. Clarke cleared her throat "She needs to speak with you." Raven looked at the grounder with wide eyes. Anya smirked "Yes, we have much to talk about."

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I do apologies for the grammar errors it has never been my strong point**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven stared at the women in front of her. The silence was broken by her sharp gasp "No I will not take my shirt off." crossing her arms over her chest for affect. Clarke stared at the scene before her, not knowing whether to help her friend, or to laugh. Anya huffed, glaring at the stubborn women she was arguing with "No one will touch you. If they try I will slice their arms off." she said, raising her sword for extra effect.

Raven shook her head "That doesn't matter. Why do you need me to take my shirt off anyway?." she asked. Anya narrowed her eyes "Do all of you sky people ask so many questions." she muttered more to herself than to Raven. The dark haired girl blinked "Are you going to answer my question?" she asked. Anya sighed "I need to make sure, so just pull up your shirt." she demanded softly.

Raven gulped before pulling her shirt off, leaving her in a grey camisole. Anya nodded before pulling up her left sleeve. Putting her left arm next to Ravens they watched as the tattoos completed each other. Raven gasped as tingles shot down her arm when Anya touched her. She watched in fascination as both of their tattoos grew, finishing the design.

Clarkes eyes widened, her hand came up to her forehead, brushing her mark (It looks like a bigger version of the gear thing on lexa's forehead in the TV show). She wondered what just happened and if it would happen to her to.

When Anya pulled her arm away from Raven they both missed the contact. They stared at each other silently. The silence was broken by Fin, who had stepped forward "What the hell did you do to her." he demanded. Anya furrowed her eyebrows "You have never seen a bonding?" she asked. Clarke pushed Fin back before he could say something stupid.

She turned around and looked back at Anya "No, what's a bonding?." Anya blinked "You have the bonding tattoo. You must have had bondings." Clarke shook her head "The mark is a rare think on the ark, to most it makes them outcasts to society. The people were scared of the unknown." Clarke explained.

Anya growled "The bonding tattoo is an honor. People with a tattoo should be treated with respect." she clenched her fists and stared at her now completed tattoo. Raven shook her head in confusion "Why should a person with a tattoo be treated with respect?.". Anya sighed in frustration "The tattoos are not common and they lead you to the one." she explained, staring at Raven with slightly soft eyes.

Raven touched her arm, stomach sinking slightly "What's the one mean?". Anya raised her arm and grabbed Ravens "I completed your tattoo and you completed mine. We complete each other." she explained. Clarkes eyes widened in recognition "You mean like soul mates." she confirmed. Anya tilt her head to the side "If that is what your people call." she said nodding in confirmation.

Raven took a step back "Look lady, I don't know you and you are definitely not my soul mate. Those don't even exist." she said before walking away. Anya stepped forward, ready to chase after her, only to be pulled back by Clarke. She shook her head "Its best to let her go. I will talk to her later." she promised. Anya pulled her arm out of Clarkes grip and started to walk away, throwing a "We will talk another time" over her shoulder.

Clarke sighed, realizing that there would be no more discussion of peace today. She walked over to the group standing behind her. "Lets go guys." she said softly as she walked by. The others fallowed behind her "Whatever you say princess." Fin said.

 **I am so sorry guys I have had a hectic week. School is almost over and I have so many projects to get done. I don't know how regular updates will be but I am trying by hardest.**

 **What did you think?**


End file.
